


Мияги — Токио

by Daykiry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon, SW 5.0, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daykiry/pseuds/Daykiry
Summary: Два года, грёбаных два года он спит с Ойкавой по любой его прихоти: Ойкаве плохо, Ойкаве скучно, Ойкава снова с кем-то расстался или просто пьян.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 23
Collections: KuroOi SW 5.0





	Мияги — Токио

Ойкава надувает пузырь из жвачки и смотрит в потолок. Его жизнь похожа на этот пузырь, лопается и остаётся липкой резинкой на губах. Он сдирает её пальцем и засовывает обратно, бестолково перекатывая во рту языком.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что будет с миром, если ты из него исчезнешь? — говорит он. Потолок до противного светлый. На нём хочется оставить пятна от грязных рук и своего плохого настроения. Ойкава может представить, как возмутится администрация общежития, и ему плевать. Он бы  
сейчас взял краски и стремянку, залез и нарисовал похабную рожицу над своей кроватью.

— Не думал, — Куроо отвлекается от тетрадки, в которую переписывает пропущенную из-за тренировки лекцию. — И ты не думай. Тебе должно быть всё равно, тебя ведь уже не будет. 

— Но будут другие.

— Они за тебя подумают. 

Ойкава не фаталист, но на той грани, когда уже готов свалиться в суеверия и рассказы о судьбе. Он снова лопает пузырь и ведёт по губам языком, слизывая приторную сладость. Почти как коктейль, который впихиваешь в себя, потому что им угостил симпатичный парень, с которым ты хочешь провести вечер, ночь и, пожалуй, всю жизнь. Но парень против и говорит, что это для него слишком серьёзно, поэтому исчезает уже через два месяца.

В Мияги у Ойкавы не было проблем с личной жизнью. У него и личной жизни-то не было из-за учёбы и тренировок, зацикленности на волейболе и желании стать лучше всех остальных. У Ойкавы проклятый комплекс отличника и отвратительный характер, отсутствие конфликта в самоидентификации, несмотря на множество поклонниц и телефон, забитый предложениями о свиданиях. 

В Токио всё по-другому. Токио — огромный и беспощадный монстр, который засасывает и топит. Ойкава захлёбывается в нём, теряется и каждый день просыпается вывернутым наизнанку и не собой. В Мияги бы его никто не бросал, в Мияги бы он сам всех послал к чертям, закатил грандиозную вечеринку и отправил всем бывшим приглашения. И никто бы не посмел отказаться. Токио какое-то Королевство Кривых Зеркал, потому что тут всё наоборот и неправильно. Ойкаве не нравится. 

— Ты зря загоняешься. Это всего лишь парень, у тебя таких будет ещё десяток, если не больше, — Куроо возвращается к лекциям. Он не воспринимает эти страдания всерьёз. Ойкава любит драматизировать, Куроо слишком привык к Бокуто, чтобы каждый раз реагировать. 

— И все меня бросят, да? — Ойкава приподнимается на локтях, смотрит с прищуром и падает обратно на подушку. Дело не в парне, дело в уязвлённом самолюбии. И Куроо хочется послать к чёрту с такими попытками успокоить. 

— Если будешь лежать сутками в комнате, можешь не сомневаться, что тебя даже не найдут. 

Ойкава снова встаёт, но теперь уже полностью, быстро преодолевает расстояние между кроватью и Куроо и нависает, заглядывая в тетради, но не слишком интересуясь, что там написано. 

— А что насчёт тебя? Ты бы не расстроился, если бы кто-то тебе сказал, что ты слишком торопишь события и чересчур серьёзен? — он разворачивает стул Куроо к себе и, не обращая внимание на сопротивление, седлает колени, удерживая лицо по бокам.

Куроо медленно выгибает бровь, смотрит на Ойкаву с нескрываемым скепсисом, но с колен не сталкивает:

— Мне бы такое не сказали. 

— Потому что ты слишком охуенный? — Ойкава нервно смеётся. У него однозначно проблемы с самооценкой, восприятием действительности и Токио. В Мияги ничего из этого точно не произошло бы.

— Потому что я не тороплю события, — Куроо хмыкает, кладёт ладони на бёдра Ойкавы и слегка подбрасывает его коленями, встряхивая. 

— О, ну конечно.

Ойкава склоняется, мажет по его губам своими, толкается языком и тянет за волосы назад, полностью забирая инициативу и не давая отстраниться. Куроо толком не отвечает. От Ойкавы пахнет мятным шампунем и сладкой жвачкой. Куроо облизывается, когда Ойкава заканчивает, и вновь спокойно смотрит в его лицо:

— Может, тебе записаться к психологу? 

— Мне нравятся мои методы лечения от плохих мыслей.

—Такими методами ты заработаешь себе отстойную репутацию. Будешь каждый раз лезть к кому-то, когда реальный мир возвращает Ойкаву-сана на землю? Как ты справлялся раньше?

— Раньше в этом не было необходимости. 

Ойкава хмурится, надувается и смотрит на Куроо обвиняюще. Будто это он виноват во всех его бедах, мыслях и желании быть лучшим везде и всегда. Куроо только несильно подталкивает его и заставляет подняться.

— Если ты не думаешь об учёбе, то не мешай думать о ней мне. Мне надо подготовиться к семинару. Так что не сегодня, Ойкаа-кун. 

Ойкава решает свои проблемы одним способом — он идёт к Куроо. Каждый раз, когда у него не ладится в отношениях, он подбирается поближе, жмётся и лезет целоваться. Впервые это происходит на вечеринке через полтора месяца после того, как они поступают на первый курс и начинают делить комнату в общежитии. Куроо немного пьян, но больше ошарашен. Спрашивает, что не так и где парень Ойкавы, которым он проел всем мозг за последние недели. Ойкава только отвечает, что нет никакого парня и «вообще, Куро-чан, какая нахрен разница, поцелуй меня и заткнись». Куроо слушается и целует — весь оставшийся вечер целует, обтирая стенки, и останавливается, когда забирается в штаны Ойкавы. 

Тот ловит его за руку и сбито шепчет куда-то в ухо, обжигая дыханием и парами выпитого то ли вина, то ли саке, то ли всего вместе:

— Куро-чан, это ничего не значит.

Конечно, это ничего не значит. Куроо не настолько пьян и не настолько идиот, чтобы завязывать с Ойкавой интрижку и всю оставшуюся жизнь об этом жалеть. Над головой Ойкавы горит огромная надпись «стой, а то убьёт», и Куроо этого достаточно, чтобы не лезть дальше трусов, которые стаскивает с Ойкавы, стоит им упасть на узкую кровать. 

— Куро-чан, тебе надо кого-то найти, такое добро пропадает, — утром после той ночи Ойкава лениво вытирает волосы полотенцем и зевает, гипнотизируя стакан с водой. Стакан чудесным образом не оказывается рядом с ним, и Ойкава показательно вздыхает. Куроо не реагирует. Ему слишком хорошо лежать лицом в подушку, чтобы поддаваться на этот театр одного актёра и поощрять лень, толкая стакан ближе к Ойкаве. 

— Если я кого-то найду, ты больше ничего не получишь, — Куроо поворачивается к нему лицом и открывает один глаз. Физиономия у Ойкавы хитрая и довольная. Он тянется и опять зевает.

— Значит, пока не найдёшь, ты в моём распоряжении.

Это слишком самонадеянно. Но самонадеянность — второе имя Ойкавы. Первое имя — неразборчивость в связях. Тоору — лишь третье. 

Но Куроо не возражает. 

— Это как-то неправильно, бро, — говорит ему Бокуто спустя почти два года. Они пьют пиво прямо из банок, сидя на высоком парапете в самом укромном уголке набережной. Бокуто иногда кидает в воду мелкие камни, и зыбкая гладь реки расплывается под их кроссовками. 

Куроо следит за кругами на воде, покачивает ногой и неопределённо дёргает плечами.

— И что ты предлагаешь делать?

Вообще-то, Бокуто не тот, кто может дать действительно дельный совет. В жизни Бокуто нет места запутанным историям, он в них и не влипает, чтобы разбираться. Но поговорить Куроо больше особо не с кем. Да и советов он не ждёт. Он сам может разобраться, поставить точку или, наоборот, оставить многоточие, но не хочет и не уверен, что ему это нужно.

Бокуто так и не отвечает, хотя ответ на поверхности, как те самые круги от камней, кидаемых в воду. Но Бокуто молчит, и Куроо ему благодарен. 

Два года, грёбаных два года он спит с Ойкавой по любой его прихоти: Ойкаве плохо, Ойкаве скучно, Ойкава снова с кем-то расстался или просто пьян. Но Куроо думает, что лучше он, чем кто-то другой или вовсе каждый раз разный. С Ойкавы станется. 

— Знаешь, — Ойкава снова сидит на его коленях, жмётся всем телом и то и дело отхлёбывает из бутылки с виски из горла, — я всё удивляюсь, почему ты никого не нашёл до сих пор. 

— Потому что все думают, что я встречаюсь с тобой, а ты мне бессовестно изменяешь. 

Ойкава смеётся, коротко целует его и проливает немного виски на них обоих. 

Это снова какая-то вечеринка — Куроо даже не в курсе, кто именно организатор и в чьей квартире они находятся. Ойкава опять с кем-то разругался и притащил его сюда, хотя завтра у них обоих тренировка почти с утра, и лучше бы им вообще не пить — ни сегодня, ни потом, вообще никогда. Куроо и не пьёт почти. Иногда прикладывается к бутылке, но только смачивает губы и медленно проводит по ним языком.

Виски ему не нравится. Вечеринки, впрочем, тоже. Ойкава — не нравится вдвойне. 

Куроо сам не знает, почему позволяет это, но чувствует то ли ответственность, то ли ещё чёрт знает что, и тащится за Ойкавой, чтобы быть уверенным — он точно не попадёт в неприятности. Так спокойнее. 

— Кто с тобой раньше нянчился? — Куроо даёт Ойкаве стакан воды и убирает с лица мокрые волосы. Тот только что долго и крепко обнимался с унитазом, а теперь сидит прямо на полу и смотрит сквозь стену. 

— Ива-чан, — хрипло отвечает он. 

— А сейчас, выходит, я.

— Ага.

— Думаю, он был рад от тебя избавиться.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь. 

Ойкава слабо пинает его в голень и поднимает возмущённый, но уже почти трезвый взгляд.

— Мы с Ива-чаном с детства вместе. Он бы никогда такому не радовался. Это просто обстоятельства.

— Это ты так думаешь, — Куроо фыркает, но он совсем несерьёзен. С Ойкавой вообще невозможно быть серьёзным, он почти ребёнок в своей инфантильности и тотальном эгоизме. Куроо только ерошит его волосы и вздыхает: — Иди спать уже. 

Ойкава слушается и идёт, но спит в кровати Куроо, прижимаясь к его плечу носом и неразборчиво что-то бормоча о «потерпишь», «ты тёплый» и «в задницу тренировку». Кровать слишком узкая для них двоих, но Куроо терпит и даже умудряется уснуть, но на тренировку просыпается вовремя — под ворчание Ойкавы, который уже перебирается через него, чтобы встать. 

«В задницу тренировку» — это всегда только на словах. Причём для них обоих. 

Учебный год близится к завершению. У Куроо намечается на начало осени практика в юридической фирме — наконец-то. Он с начала ноября ходит по собеседованиям. У Ойкавы за плечами пара съёмок — просто так, от скуки, как утверждает он — в журналах и одна в рекламе спортивных товаров. Рекламу крутят на экранах в торговых центрах, и пару раз она мелькает на ТВ. Ойкава гордится и рассказывает об этом на каждом шагу. В первый месяц. А потом снова как-то тухнет, мрачнеет и опять лезет к Куроо.

— Может, ты прекратишь решать свои проблемы с помощью меня? — у Куроо нервы не железные. Он сам не железный, а самый настоящий — из костей, мышц и нервов, которые натянуты до предела. Ойкава каждый раз испытывает его на прочность, и Куроо хочется послать его ко всем чертям. Три года — большой срок для терпения, всему есть предел. 

Ойкава даже не реагирует — продолжает вылизывать шею и шумно дышать. Куроо придерживает его за бока, но не реагирует. Напрягается только больше и отворачивается, когда Ойкава лезет целоваться. 

— Ладно тебе, Куро-чан, — капризно хмурит брови тот. Щипает за щёку и тут же осторожно касается языком уголка губ. — Тебе ведь нравится. У тебя стоит, — он кладёт руку на пах Куроо и довольно щурится, потому что и правда стоит. Куроо хочет Ойкаву прибить. 

Он перехватывает его руку за запястье и крепко сжимает. 

— Хватит, Ойкава, — твёрдо говорит он. 

Ойкава замирает, распрямляется и щурится, внимательно всматриваясь в Куроо. По его лицу пробегает какая-то тень, глаза — тёмные и злые, взгляд — жгучий. Куроо хочет положить на них ладонь, закрывая, притянуть и поцеловать, потому что Ойкава сейчас похож на обиженного злого ребёнка. Наверное, он такой и есть. 

— Нет так нет, — улыбка Ойкавы теперь кажется инородной и преувеличено широкой. Он соскакивает на пол, высокомерно поднимает подбородок и продолжает улыбаться так весело, что Куроо хочется его пнуть за лживость. — Пойду прогуляюсь. 

Его надо остановиться. Дёрнуть за руку, заставить вернуться и усадить на кровать. Может быть, притащить чай и, завернув в одеяло, начать поучать и просить не искать неприятности. Но у Куроо нет сил. Он валится на подушку и несколько секунд, не мигая, смотрит в потолок. Ойкава — это болезнь, чума современного мира, прибывшая прямым рейсом из Мияги в Токио. 

— Не знал, что ты куришь, — Куроо находит Ойкаву на выходе из бара во время очередной вечеринки. Последней перед летними каникулами. Куроо планирует на следующей неделе уехать на Окинаву, а хочет на другую планету и желательно безвозвратно. 

— Иногда, — Ойкава дёргает плечами и затягивается. — Хочешь? — он предлагает пачку Куроо, но тот качает головой. 

— Я решил снять квартиру, — после недолгой паузы сообщает он. — Денег с подработки хватает. 

— Совсем взрослый мальчик Куро-чан, — Ойкава фыркает, но в его голосе снова слишком много напускного веселья. — Может, и девушку скоро заведёшь. Женишься на ней и переедешь в собственный дом с двором, барбекю и собакой, которая будет тебя встречать по вечерам. Тебе пойдёт такое.

Куроо молча наблюдает, как он затягивается и выпускает дым в сумеречное небо. Шея у Ойкавы длинная, белая, с острым кадыком. Куроо хорошо знает, как ему нравится, когда его прикусывают. Как горло Ойкавы сводит спазмом, когда он стонет, насаживаясь глубже и прося ещё. 

— А тебе что пойдёт? 

Ойкава хрипло смеётся:

— Не знаю. Может, умереть от СПИДа и собственной ничтожности? 

Куроо совсем не смешно. Плохие шутки — это вообще-то про него, а не про Ойкаву. От Ойкавы они звучат инородно и противно скребут по слуху. Куроо морщится.

— Ты сам себе выдумываешь проблемы, Ойкаа-кун. 

— Может быть, — легко соглашается тот. — Удачно отдохнуть и найти хорошую квартиру, — он хлопает его по плечу и уже собирается заходить обратно, когда Куроо перехватывает за локоть, заставляя задержаться. 

Ойкава смотрит удивлённо, вопросительно приподнимая брови. Куроо даёт себе ещё секунду перед тем, как нырнуть в омут собственной безысходности и спросить напрямую:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что ты мне нравишься? 

В глазах Ойкавы скользит понимание. 

— Знаю, Куро-чан.

Сердце затравленно ёкает, тревожно сжимаясь.

— Как давно? 

Ойкава медлит перед ответом. Выдыхает, отводит взгляд и негромко говорит:

— С самого начала. Со старшей школы, полагаю. 

Сердце Куроо летит в желудок, и там его разъедает кислота. Куроо уже плевать. Он до последнего убеждал себя, что Ойкава просто не в курсе, что Ойкава слишком зациклен на собственных переживаниях, поэтому не обращает внимания на чужие. Всё оказалось банальнее: Ойкава законченный эгоист, которому нет дела до того, что чувствуют другие, даже если они касаются его напрямую. 

Или… Куроо судорожно вздыхает и берёт себя в руки. Он ведь начал этот разговор не просто так, он хотел окончательно во всём разобраться перед тем, как уехать на Окинаву и утопиться в океане. 

— Тогда, может…

Ойкава не даёт ему продолжить. Быстро накрывает рот ладонью и мягко говорит:

— Нет, Куроо-чан. Ничего не выйдет. 

Он уходит, оставляя Куроо одного. В горле свербит сожалением, и очень хочется курить, хотя до этого Куроо никогда не пробовал. 

Квартиру он находит всего в двух станциях от университета: тесная, тёмная, но только для него одного. Это непривычно, и в первую ночь Куроо сидит на футоне, смотрит в стену и убеждает, что он сделал всё правильно. Впереди у него практика, а потом, наверное, самая настоящая работа и взрослая жизнь, где нет места подростковым влюблённостям, от которых не получается отвязаться даже спустя годы. 

Ойкава прав по всем пунктам: Куроо влипает в него ещё в школе. Старательно убеждает себя, что это просто гормоны шалят, а Ойкава красивый, как тут устоять? Но когда через несколько лет его ещё дёргает от одних воспоминаний, это неправильно, от этого нужно избавляться и пытаться идти куда-нибудь — желательно, подальше от Ойкавы с его сложным внутренним миром и безрассудными решениями. 

— Не грузись, бро, — Бокуто пихает его локтем. 

— Не гружусь, — Куроо открыто улыбается. Он даже не лжёт. Он не грузится, он просто цедит виски в углу барной стойки и думает, что это его последний год в университете. Практика проходит успешно, квартиру он постепенно обжил, и, в общем-то, в его жизни всё хорошо. О волейболе приходится забыть, но Куроо не расстраивается — он до сих пор может бросать мяч с Бокуто и другими ребятами, но теперь победы на площадке перестали быть целью. В жизни стали появляться более значимые победы. 

Бокуто крутит свой стакан с пивом в руках, думает о чём-то и, словно прикидывая, стоит ли это говорить, всё-таки негромко сообщает:

— Я слышал, что он после выпуска уезжает в Мияги.

— Ойкава? — Куроо удивлён. Ойкава — последний человек, о котором можно подумать, что он уедет из мегаполиса обратно домой. 

Они с ним практически не видятся. У Ойкавы тоже какая-то работа, учёба, тренировки, которые он не бросает в отличие от Куроо, но тоже не рассчитывает уйти в профессиональный спорт. С Ойкавой они не разговаривают с того вечера перед летними каникулами. Куроо несколько раз порывается написать сообщение и спросить о делах, но каждый раз останавливает себя, убеждая, что сделает только хуже. 

— Слушай, — Бокуто поворачивается к нему и смотрит воодушевлённо, но на дне его глаз легко можно заметить беспокойство, — на следующей неделе приезжает мой приятель с Хоккайдо. Мы собрались в рейд по барам. Давай с нами? О, с ним ещё будет его сестра…

— Работаешь свахой? — Куроо усмехается. Бокуто старается свести его с кем-то не впервые. Куроо не впервые отказывается. Говорит о том, что у него дела, что работы слишком много, что надо постараться перед выпуском. 

Надо. Нужно. Необходимо. Правило трёх Н, только вывернутое наизнанку. Куроо оно устраивает. 

Бокуто смотрит на него с пониманием, обмануть его не получается, но Куроо и не пытается. Он расплачивается за себя и угощает Бокуто ещё одним бокалом пива перед тем, как сослаться на ранний подъём и уйти. 

Дома он выпивает ещё немного виски, валится на наконец-то купленную кровать и думает, что это как-то неправильно. Всё неправильно: он, сбегающий от самого себя, Ойкава, сбегающий от него, Бокуто, пытающийся помочь, но из раза в раз бьющийся в железобетонную стену нежелания Куроо отпускать прошлое. 

— Слышал, ты уезжаешь в Мияги, — Куроо находит Ойкаву в коридорах университета. Тот сидит на подоконнике и бесцельно смотрит в окно. 

Ойкава даже не вздрагивает, медленно переводит на него взгляд и как-то совсем привычно жмёт плечами. Он сам по себе привычный и отдающийся теплом изнутри: в модных шмотках, с модной стрижкой, напускной улыбкой и пустотой во взгляде. 

В коридоре пусто, но Куроо всё равно не решается дотронуться. Приваливается к подоконнику сбоку и не отводит взгляда от его лица. 

— Токио не для меня, — негромко отзывается наконец Ойкава. — Токио делает меня хуже.

— Дело ведь не в городе. Ты и до этого был тем ещё говнюком. 

Ойкава едва слышно фыркает, улыбается краешком губ — теперь искренне, — и у Куроо внутри что-то отпускает. Он слабо толкает Ойкаву в колено и несмело ведёт повыше, останавливаясь на середине бедра. Ойкава не шевелится и молча наблюдает.

— Моё предложение всегда остаётся в силе, — выдаёт Куроо. Он сам от себя не ожидает этих слов, но всё равно говорит их и не чувствует, что сказал что-то не так. Пальцы с ноги Ойкавы переползают к его руке, оглаживают костяшки, поглаживают мизинец и слабо хватают за самый его кончик. Ойкава мягко, но уверенно отнимает руку.

— Именно поэтому я не соглашусь. 

— Почему? — фантомное ощущение тепла ещё щекочет пальцы Куроо, и ему приходится сжать руку в кулак, чтобы удержать хотя бы так следы прикосновений. 

— Потому что так будет лучше. 

— Для кого? 

— Для тебя.

Глаза Куроо распахиваются — это последнее, что он ожидал услышать от Ойкавы. Правдивое и жёсткое «для тебя так будет лучше». Ойкава прав, но Куроо с ним не согласен.

— А если я не хочу лучше? — он ведь действительно не хочет. Он пытался, пытается до сих пор, но вот к чему он пришёл — к Ойкаве в коридоре гладить его руку. 

Ойкава соскальзывает плавным движением на пол и усмехается — не ядовито, а как-то понимающе и без откровенной насмешки.

— Как будто тебя кто-то спрашивает. 

— Может быть, тогда позже? — Куроо не пытается его остановить в этот раз. Он даже ответ не хочет слышать, но Ойкава всё равно отвечает. Замирает, немного хмурится, будто бы действительно думает о чём-то, и вдруг кивает, снова улыбаясь — искренне, открыто, так, как улыбается очень редко. Куроо — ещё никогда. 

— Может быть, но я надеюсь, что нет.

Куроо на мгновение вовсе забывает, о чём они говорят, молча смотря на такого Ойкаву. Память жадно впитывает его образ, и Куроо теперь точно знает — да, не «может быть», а «совершенно точно». Пусть Ойкава сколько угодно отказывается, но рано или поздно Куроо приедет к нему в Мияги и заберёт обратно в Токио, и в этот раз не позволит сожрать и поглотить. Или сам останется там вместе с Ойкавой. В Мияги ведь тоже нужны юристы. 

— Покажешь мне как-нибудь Мияги? 

Ойкава давится смешком, прикрывая рот ладонью.

— Ни за что. 

Куроо широко ухмыляется, засовывает руки в карманы джинсов и категорично заявляет:

— Я свободен в субботу. 

Он уже давно свободен в субботу. Для Ойкавы любой день — суббота. Сложнее всего его в этом убедить, но Куроо впервые за долгое время готов начать убеждать кого-то, а не себя.


End file.
